Weed no Sekai
by Mel.wtf
Summary: Drug/ BL  L'un n'a 3 ami et est piégé dans une addiction qui peut l'entrainer à sa perte. L'autre est populaire mais a un secret lourd à porté. 2 destinés, 2 mondes différents.


**Titre : **Weed no sekai

**Genre : **Drug/BL

**Couple : **Jin/ ?

**Disclaimers : **Taiki est à moi, c'est tout. A mon plus grand regret, Johnny m'a une énième fois refusé de me laisser posséder ses poulains, grrr….

Le monde tournait encore et encore autour de lui. Son corps entièrement anesthésié, il ne ressentait même pas la peau qu'il s'arrachait. Une taff sur une taff, il restait dans sa béatitude artificielle, crée par cette herbe. Seul sur son lit, il ria. De quoi ? Lui même ne savait pas. Sa chambre n'était qu'un grand aqua remplit de fumée, où l'on ne pouvait voir qu'à moins de 5 centimètres. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, trop concentrer sur son bras. Des cendres tomba sur son lit, en s'en rendant compte, il les fit disparaître avec sa main occupée habituellement à se déchirer sa peau. Il était le maître, un grand magicien dans cet univers inexistant, le sien. Il avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Beau ou mauvais ? Impossible à savoir. L'horloge affichait 3h00 du matin. Jin Akanishi était là seul, sur son lit, avec comme seul compagnie son joint de _weed_.

Il se leva à 8 heure du matin. Ses cours venaient de commencer mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait dormi que 5 heures et il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, aller se recoucher. Pourtant, il partit prendre une douche chaude, se coiffer, mit son uniforme et descendit à la salle à manger. Sa mère était là, et le regardait avec impuissance quand il passa devant elle en l'ignorant. Il sentait la fumée, son teint était blanc et ses yeux rouges. Elle essayer de rester forte, mais c'était peine perdue. Que faire quand on voit son enfant tomber dans cette … –elle n'osait pas prononcer ce mot, même en pensée- ?. Son fils ne lui parlait plus, il gardait tout enfermé en lui. Jamais de disputes, ni de câlins, c'était le mutisme complet. Cependant, elle s'était levé tôt ce matin pour lui confectionner un bon petit déjeuner avec amour. Elle eut un pincement en cœur quand il partit enfiler ces chaussures sans y jeter un seul regard. Au fond d'elle, elle pleura et osa un petit « au revoir » qui eut pour seul réponse, le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

Il arriva en cours pour la deuxième heure. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, des élèves lui jetèrent de léger coup d'œil craintif, mais il s'en souciait guère. Il rejoint sa place comme si de rien n'était et attendit l'arrivée du prochain professeur pour le début du deuxième cour de la journée.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il s'endormit. Personne ne le réveilla, il ne dérangeait pas comme ça. Le professeur ne faisait plus attention à lui. Akanishi n'était qu'une mauvaise graine, un bon à rien, même pas assez d'estime pour l'engueuler, juste un exemple sur la jeunesse honteuse d'aujourd'hui.

Ce n'ets que lorsque la sonnerie sonna pour la pose de midi qu'il se leva et sortit. Des cris stridents résonnaient dans les couloirs, derrière lui. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil inutile car il savait très bien la raison de ce vacarme. Un de ses camarades, Kazuya Kamenashi venait de faire apparition et les jeunes pucelles en chaleur étaient à leur paroxysme. Ce dernier était LE populaire du lycée. Et oui, c'est ça de combiner l'intelligence avec la beauté, tout en étant le meilleur joueur de baseball de la région. Bien qu'ils soient dans la même classe depuis 6 mois, jamais ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole. Jin le sentait bien : ils étaient tout les deux issus de deux mondes différents. Complétement incompatible. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un quart de seconde. Jin y mit fin en traçant son chemin.

Il était assit sur le toit et regardait l'horizon. IL grignotait son bento sans ressentir de faim. C'est des bruits de pas qui le sortit de sa méditation. Le premier arrivé fut son meilleur ami, Yamashita Tomohisa. Quand il était jeune, pour mardi gras, sa mère lui mit une robe de princesse rose qui lui valut son surnom Pi. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance et ne s'étaient jamais quitter.

A sa suite, Ryo Nishikido fit son apparition. Camarade de classe de Pi au collège, il devint rapidement ami avec Jin. Ryo était une personne très agressive. Bien qu'il soit d'une douceur infinie, il était très susceptible et se mettait facilement en colère, ce qui était plutôt dangereux.

Pour finir, la dernière personne qui apparut n'était autre que Taiki. Ce n'était pas son vrai prénom mais elle ne voulait qu'on l'appelle que comme ça. C'était une jeune française que les 3 garçons rencontrèrent en 3ème collège, à son arrivée. Si l'on peut dire, c'est elle qui les convertir à la fumette et toutes autres substances illicites. Cela faisait maintenant qu'elle et Ryo formaient un couple. Bien qu'au premiers abords, ils avaient plutôt l'air de 2 grands potes, ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre et fusionnels.

Jin ne prit pas la peine de se lever mais les salua d'une main. Les 3 arrivants s'assirent à ses côtés.

Pi : -Yo Jin ! On t'as pas vu ce matin ! qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

Jin : Je suis venu à 9 heures…

Ryo : Ah c'est bien, plus tôt que d'habitude, bravo !

Jin lui donna un léger coup de poing à l'épaules tandis que les autres rigolèrent.

A cet instant, Taiki sortit de sa poche un petit sachet plastique, des feuilles slim et une clope.

Ryo :Tu vas fumer ça maintenant ?

Taiki :Bah oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Elle prit un petit morceau de carton et l'enroula. Elle coupa en deux la clope et mit le tabac dans sa main. Par dessus, elle prit une pincette de ce qui ressemblait à de la feuille verte hachée de son sachet en plastique, et mit le tout dans la feuille slim et commença à rouler avec le tonc (le petit morceau en carton enroulée quoi !)

Taiki : Alors, vous avez gouter la beuh que je vous ai passé hier ?

Les 3 hommes acquiescèrent et elle leur sourit.

T : Alors, verdict ? qu'est ce que c'était d'après vous ? Si vous trouvez la bonne réponse, je vous en file 5 grammes gratis !

Jin : heu… Bubblegum ?

Taiki : Non

Pi : Euphoria ?

T :Toujours pas !

R : Big Skunk ?

T : Non plus ! Bon, vous avez pas trouvez, tant pis… ça sort de ma plantation perso' !

P : Oui mais tu nous a jamais dit ce que c'était je te signale !

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé, et alluma son pet. Elle recracha la fumée sur Ryo en rigolant (si vous connaissez le sous entendu, vous comprendrez) et répondit d'un air fier.

T : C'est de la SANTA MARIA ! La meilleure de toute !

P :Non ? Sérieux ? Comment t'as pu te procurer les graines ?

J : Première fois que j'y goutais !

R :Pareil !

T : Bah quand je suis retourné en France pendant les vacances, mon frère m'amener aux Pays-Bas, et j'ai pu en trouvé la-bas ! Bon, qui dit Cannabis ?

Et c'est sur le toit de cette école qui commencèrent leur petit jeu pour pouvoir fumer sur le joint.

A suivre.


End file.
